


Fruit Roll Ups

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, fruit roll ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji couldn’t help but stare.</p>
<p>“…You’ve been eating those all day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Roll Ups

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Neji or TenTen, they belong to their owner Masashi Kishimoto.

Neji couldn’t help but stare.

 

“…You’ve been eating those all day.”

 

“And you…have not touched your lunch,” Tenten, aged 18; captain of the martial arts team waved her half eaten fruit snack at him.

 

“That’s disgusting.”

 

Tenten knew better than to taunt him further.

 

To taunt him further, meant several days of ice baths and stiff (and not to mention bruised) muscles.

 

“Would you like to try one?”

 

He stared at her.

 

Tenten raised her eyebrows at him before proceeding to continue chewing on her fruit snack.

 

“…You just want one don’t you?”

 

Hyuuga Neji, aged 18, captain of the chess club (and the math club…and the science club, among various others) turned away from his best friend, “…Hn.”

 

Her reply was somewhere between a cough and a scoff and carried a hint, -okay, a LOT- of amusement; but that didn’t matter.

 

The Captain of the Martial Art’s team pushed an un-opened fruit roll up towards her friend and waited.

 

It was a few minutes before he reached eagerly for the fruit snack.

 

“…Thank  you Tenten.”


End file.
